Heartbreaker
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: "You're quite the heartbreaker, huh?" - Kate/Magnus angsty kinda fluff with some Nikola goodness at the end for entertainment.


_Another prompt_ **Kate/Magnus first kiss, angst, set between Breach and Hollow Men.** _Oh, and Tesla is making an appearance too! I'm currently working on _**Experiment Gone Wrong**_ as well as new level of Angst fic so stay tuned. Also having a Facebook page for anyone interested!_

* * *

Magnus was dying. Ever since Kate had gotten to work with abnormals, this was about the most surreal thing she had ever heard. She was looking for her now though, having heard from Will that she had basically ran off. Since there was nothing better to do for Kate, she decided to try and keep Magnus company, maybe cheer her up a bit. If one could even be cheered up in a situation like this. Some very long minutes later and after she had been in practically every room she could think of without so much of a trace of Helen, she eventually found her outside. Kate got closer carefully, not quite sure how to approach her.

"Kate... What can I do for you?" Helen asked quietly and the younger one stopped briefly.

"How did you know it was me? You know what? Nevermind, don't answer that question... I heard what happened so I went looking for you..."

Magnus waved her over and once Kate came to a halt next to her, she smiled at her sadly. They were standing in the gardens now, no one and nothing much in sight.

"I never thought this would be how I'd die."

"You're not.. dying. We'll find something, you know?"

"Kate... There is no way to avoid it unless we get to Hollow Earth. And even then, finding and getting the treatment we'd need... We might not get that lucky. This is a long shot."

"Don't be so negative, Doc. We're not gonna let you die."

She shook her head, knowing arguing with the younger woman now would be beyond useless. She was too stubborn for her own good sometimes but she really wished she could believe her and her words. They were meant after all.

"This is... the weirdest thing I've heard since I started working with abnormals, you know?"

"What?" Helen asked, confused as she looked at her.

"You. Dying."

"I'm not immortal, Kate."

"I know that but you've hardly even gotten injured since I got here. Besides that one time at the beginning I mean but, you know?"

Helen nodded briefly. She certainly had a point there but it didn't matter much. They stood together in relative silence for a while until Kate spoke up again quietly.

"Are you scared? 'cause I am..."

"Kate..."

"I don't.. wanna see you die like this. Or at all for that matter. This is bull!"

"Language."

"It's true and you damn well know it. I'd kill him myself if we wouldn't still need him." Kate grumbled, obviously angry.

"You seem angrier about this than me." The older one stated calmly, tilting her head aside as she watched her friend curiously.

"Can you blame me? You saved my ass and gave me a place to stay where I actually feel welcome. I can't sit here and wait and watch you die!" Kate snapped.

Her expression changed from curious to surprised over the sudden outburst. That came unexpected. Kate walked off a bit to a tree nearby, letting her head fall against it as she tried to calm herself down again before she'd start crying over her anger and worry. Magnus followed her after another second or two, resting her hand on the younger one's shoulder. She turned around at the touch, looking up at her and leaning back against the tree, her expression giving away everything that was going on in her mind at the moment. The thought about Magnus dying was more devastating for her than she'd have liked or perhaps admit to.

"There's more to it than that, right?" Helen asked quietly.

"I... Maybe. I don't know. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

"What else is there?"

"It's stupid." She whispered, inwardly cursing over her curiosity.

"Is it? Why don't you tell me and let me decide if it is or not?"

"Because you're not objective anymore."

"Neither are you."

Kate hated it when she did that. Observe and use it against her. That wasn't fair and it was annoying. She certainly didn't need that right now.

She stared up at her for a bit before leaning over and kissing her, pulling back again a few seconds later and looking down at her feet almost shyly.

"Kate..."

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright."

"You don't mind me kissing you suddenly? I mean, you have Vlad and all..."

She smiled softly at the shyness of the young woman. It was rather endearing. Helen tipped her chin up gently with two fingers before she brushed her lips against hers again.

"I do not mind and there is nothing going on between Nikola and I."

"I think he'd disagree." Kate whispered.

"We've had a.. thing but that has been a long time ago and nothing has happened ever since then."

"He loves you and you like him too."

"Are you afraid I might be toying with both of your feelings?"

"I.. No.. I mean.. I don't know." She sighed before chuckling softly, "You're quite the heartbreaker, huh?"

"Aah, it's happened before, yes. But I usually did not care about them as much."

"You.. care about me then?" Kate asked shyly, looking up at her curiously.

"Obviously." Helen smiled.

"But you care about Tesla too. And don't tell me otherwise because I know you do."

"I do. But he can handle a rejection."

"So could I."

But she rather wouldn't have to, not like she had set her hopes up high for it.

"It would make things awkward for you if I would, don't you think?"

"Yeah... But It'd be fine. Didn't think I had a chance anyway."

Helen just smiled at her, the insecurity sweet coming from her. It was unusual and nothing she was used to too much. It had slipped a couple of times before though but she hadn't actually seen her quite like this before but frankly, she didn't mind the thought too much either. She liked it. She closed the distance between them again, pushing her back against the tree as she kissed her again, lifting her hands to her cheek and waist. Kate returned it softly, trying not to grin too much. She was panting a little when they pulled away again and she smiled up at her brightly before her expression grew more serious again.

"I was serious though. I'm not gonna watch you die."

"What if you don't have a choice? If we can't find a cure?"

"You're usually so confident and positive about stuff.. If you stop that now, I am going to slap you. Hard. There's something and we're gonna find it."

Helen sighed inaudibly, smiling a little and cupping Kate's cheek once more.

"Thank you for not giving up."

"Sure.."

"But watch it, dear."

The young woman grinned up at her widely, chuckling. Like that would happen.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Magnus nodded and so she leaned up for another short kiss after a brief pause.

"Let's go back inside, shall we?" Helen asked quietly once she had broken the kiss and Kate nodded quickly.

* * *

They headed back in, running into Nikola on their way through the hallways. Magnus passed him without so much of a word, just wanting to get to her room and rest but she smiled at him and Kate before disappearing from sight. Tesla turned to the younger one and frowned.

"What did you do? She seems.. better."

"Told her I'd slap her if she gave up." Kate shrugged, still smiling.

He huffed, amused. He liked her attitude but there was more to it than this and he knew it, had he actually seen them from the corridor window earlier.

"I see."

She nodded at him before passing him as well.

"Oh and Miss Freelander? Try to keep the making out low in front of the other children. Wouldn't want them to have a stroke." He smirked.

Kate stopped, blushing and her eyes widening a bit when she turned around to him.

"How did you-?"

"I saw you."

"Oh..."

"Yes. Ah well, I have time." Nikola winked, poking his temple before walking off himself, leaving Kate behind as she stared at the spot he had just stood on.

This would not end well for her. At least he didn't seem too bitter about her having gotten Magnus to kiss her. She smiled, shaking her head and going to her own room.


End file.
